una cierta cazadora de cartas y un cierto imagine breaker
by shinigami railgun
Summary: lo que era una típica visita para buscar instituciones educativas en ciudad academia, se convirtió en una historia de su vida, sakura sin notarlo se adentra en una guerra entre magia y ciencia de la cual debe detener, kamijou hace un juramento y debe de ayudarla, así comienza esta divertida historia para detener una destrucción sin igual, PD: no soy bueno con los títulos
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

 **ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FANFICT, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SEGUIRE TRABAJANDO EN OTROS PROYECTOS, LES DOY LAS GRACIAS A QUINES ME SIGUEN YA QUE SOY NUEVO EN ESTO Y ESTOY ABIERTO A CUALQUIER TIPO DE CRITICAS Y RECOMENDACIONES, SI MAS QUE DECIR ¡COMENZAM0S!**

Aquella vez, cuando ya faltaba un año para acabar con la primaria, su padre que era un profesor le había dicho que era una muy buena opción buscar otro tipo de escuelas aparte de las que había en la pacifica ciudad de tomoeda, aunque a ella no le gustaba la idea de separase de sus amigos y de su escuela, le dijo a su padre que nada más echaría un vistazo a las escuelas, además esperaba a cierto chico de china a que volviera, después de una búsqueda minuciosa concluyo que ninguna le gusto, pero fue cuando su hermano en la hora de la cena toco un tema de mucho interés

\- ¿has oído de ciudad academia?

Kinomoto touya dijo mientras con su tenedor recogía un poco de su ensalada y veía a su hermana menor, sakura al escucharlo levanto su tierna cara hacia él, después de una pausa hablo

-sí, he escuchado más a menos de eso, al parecer hay demasiadas buenas escuelas ahí, pero queda al oeste de Tokio la cual está muy lejos

Sakura era una chica de por al menos 10 años de edad, aunque se acercaba su cumpleaños para sus 11 y le faltaba un año para acabar la primaria y seguir con el siguiente nivel, su familia se sentía preocupada por donde acabara, además su padre que era un maestro, sabía que tomar decisiones desde antes para preparase era la meta más segura de alcanzar un bien, la pequeña niña de cabello castaño miel corto y ojos verdes, escucho las palabras de su padre con atención

-sakura sé que apenas es temprano para tomar una decisión en donde quieras estudiar, sé que aquí tienes amigos con las que no quieres separarte, seria doloroso para ti, así que tú tienes la decisión de que escuela es a la que quieres asistir

-si papá, sé que tú quieres lo mejor para mi desde cuando mamá se marcho

Sakura aparto un poco su mirada hacia el centro de la mesa donde una fotografía de su madre se encontraba adornada por numerosas flores que ella había encontrado en su camino.

-buscare escuelas, y si ninguna me gusta con mucho gusto regresare aquí, además ¡creo que salir un poco de la ciudad me hará un bien!

Sakura cerro un puño y la levanto hacia arriba como si hubiera ganado y conseguido un triunfo, mientras sus ojos formaban una estrella y decía la última frase con cierta felicidad, al parecer a ella le gustaba la idea de conocer nuevos lugares un poco lejos de casa, pero se sentiría un poco sola al no estar acompañada, su hermano que había sacado el tema de ciudad academia dio información

-al parecer para la siguiente semana habrá una exposición dentro de aquella ciudad, se presentarán diferentes escuelas para las cuales podrás inscribirte, tengo entendido que darán información de escuelas del nivel medio al nivel superior por lo que yo también quiero ir, yukito me acompañara

-¿yukito te acompañara?

-bueno, es casi imposible que acepten a un monstruo como tu ¡auch!

Sakura le piso el pie a su hermano bajo la mesa ya que se encontraba cerca

-sería buena idea que sakura te acompañara touya

-papá, de seguro no podrá caber un monstruo como ella en el autobús

-¿Qué dijiste?

Sakura inflo sus mejillas y le dio otro fuerte pisotón a su hermano.

-¡auch!, creo que tienes razón, pero una ciudad que está a treinta años o veinte años más adelantada del mundo tendrá muchas sorpresas para nosotros, dime sakura ¿invitaras a alguien?

-tal vez tomoyo-san quiera acompañarme, aunque estoy muy segura de eso.

-y el mocoso

-¿hablas de shaoran? , el no vendrá ya que esta en china atendiendo unos asuntos

-…. ¡entonces estaré bien!

-tal vez los demás vengan por separado, aunque chiharu tal vez no vaya por que se sentía enferma y yamasaki se quedara con ella a cuidarla.

-¿entonces si vendrás?

-si, aunque siento que algo me espera dentro de esa gran ciudad

-claro, pues ahí se crea los tales llamados esper, dicen que en realidad son muy fuertes a pesar de ser estudiantes

-es eso lo que me preocupa

-aunque tal vez para ti sea fácil

Dijo su hermano en un susurro

-¿Qué?

-nada, pero bueno yo ya me voy a dormir

-entonces yo terminare

Sakura ya terminando su cena subió a su cuarto con un plato de comida escondido, cuando abrió la puerta, la silueta de lo que parecía ser un peluche amarillo parlante la saludo mientas sus manos tacaban botones con gran precisión de un control para juegos

-¡sakura! ¿esta ves que me trajiste?

-te traje un poco de flan con mucho caramelo

-¡mmm! ¡gracias sakura!

Después de poner en pausa el juego, y con una cuchara que rebasaba su tamaño empezó a partir el flan y metérselo en la boca.

-dime sakura ¿en verdad buscaras una nueva escuela?

-tal vez, aunque le prometí a papá buscar una en ciudad academia

-hablas de esa ciudad altamente tecnológica de vanguardia, ¡ahí tal vez pueda encontrar dulces que no estarían abiertos al público y uno que otro juego nuevo! ¡¿Cuándo iremos?!

-en la próxima semana, ¡kero! ¿no sientes algo extraño que nos vaya a suceder?

-en realidad, ahora que lo dices, …. Creo que algo nos espera allá, tenemos que estar preparados

-tienes razón, mientras tanto le marcare a tomoyo para que nos acompañe, tengo entendido que su madre tiene ciertas conexiones dentro de esa ciudad

-sakura ¿has oído sobre los esper?, al parecer esa ciudad puede crearlos

-no se mucho que sean esos esper

-los esper al parecer son humanos que obtuvieron una habilidad, tan solo se eso, pero una vez que entremos a la ciudad tenemos que ser cautelosos mientras conseguimos los dulces

-tan solo te interesan los dulces ¿verdad?

Con una mirada de tristeza dirigida a kero, guardián de las cartas clow cuyo verdadero nombre es kerberos, sakura tecleo una serie de números en el celular que su buena amiga le había dado

-¿si?

Una voz muy alegre salió del teléfono, tomoyo daidouji, una hermosa niña de piel tono blanco porcelana, cuyo color de cabello es violeta grisáceo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y sus ojos son de color púrpura puso mucha atención a las palabras de su amiga sakura

-entonces ¡iré contigo!

-gracias tomoyo, no sabía qué hacer si es que alguien que conociera mucho no me acompañara,

-si, no te preocupes, yo siempre te acompañare para atrapar tu perfección con mi cámara y tu lindura, ahora cargare mis cámaras y iré a comprar rollos para las fotografías

-creo que exageras un poco

Dijo rascándose la cabeza

-tomoyo, tengo una pregunta ¿tú conoces por dentro a ciudad academia?

-no, mi madre ha ido allá, pero por mero negocio, no conozco una ciudad altamente tecnológica como esa, y no he tenido oportunidad, además creo que alguien como tu sakura-chan brillaras mucho en esa ciudad con tu magia

-no creo que la magia encaje en una ciudad de pura ciencia

-tu encajas incluso en lugares oscuros para llenarlos de luz, sakura-chan si no te sientes segura de que algo vaya a salir bien, entonces recuerda cuál es tu hechizo más poderoso

\- ¡todo estará bien!

Mientras tanto en cierta ciudad con tecnología de vanguardia, un típico chico celebre había ido a comprar alimento para esa noche, el no creía que si se te cruza un gato negro por el camino te traería mala suerte, el creía que si se cruza con un gato él le traería mala suerte al gato, aunque esto no era cierto ese pensamiento estaba en su cabeza agachada

-¡aaaaaah!

Dio un suspiro promedio como cualquier otra persona, pero su aspecto estaba fuera de lo común, o más bien sobresalía demasiado, su pobre uniforme quedo lleno de hojas secas y ramas rotas, tenía ligeras raspaduras en sus mejillas y brazos, lodo se podía ver sobre sus pantalones y sus manos estaba en sus bolsillos para buscar algo que ya no se encontraba ahí

-mi cartera se perdió

Cerro los ojos y golpeo su cabeza sin ganas contra el muro de un edificio cercano

-komoe-sensei este día no tuvo compasión

Ese día su maestra de tamaño niña de primaria le dijo lo siguiente

-¡kamijou-chan! Tienes tantas faltas que incluso quedarte durante los fines de semana en la escuela para asistir a clases de regularización no te salvara para pasar el año, estas a casi de estar con tus kohais y que te digan sempai por reprobar un año.

-en serio, no puedo hacer algo para que eso no suceda

En ese momento kamijou sostenía una podadora en medio de la cancha de deportes , recordaba cómo es que la semana pasada había llovido tanto y en el patio ya se encontraban charcos de lodo y pequeñas malezas crecían por doquier, robándole la belleza a la cancha, así que para puntos extras, kamijou pensó en ayudar a la escuela, aunque tuvo todo lo contrario, cada vez que hacia algo para ayudar lo terminaba por echar a perder, como aquella vez que le entregaron papeles ordenados y termino desordenándolos después de rodar por las escaleras, le pidieron limpiar en salón de artes y termino tirando todos los botes de pintura, cuando en el salón de música termino rompiendo una de las patas del piano, y cuando le dijeron que ordenara los materiales en depósito para pruebas de atletismo termino con que cada cosa cayo creando un desorden mayor, los maestros de tanto soportarlo le dijeron que fuese y limpiara la cancha.

-aquí no podre romper nada con mi mala suerte, aunque tengo un mal presentimiento con la podadora

-incluso aunque tus intensiones sean buenas, no puedo dejar a un alumno tan despistado como tu sin supervisión alguna y más si es que estas a punto de repetir año

-entonces dígame ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!

-¿Te parece bien lo que te voy a decir?

-sea lo que sea lo hare

-la semana siguiente se realizará un recorrido a visitantes para mostrarles los diversos centros educativos de la ciudad, se puede decir que no es mucho como los festivales culturales, pero a veces se hace recorridos gratuitos a personas del exterior

-¿me pide que sea un guía?

-así es, dirigirás un grupo de personas para mostrarles nuestra escuela, claro que estarás bajo mi supervisión para que todo quede perfecto

-nunca he intentado ser algún tipo de guía, por lo que cuento mucho con su apoyo komoe-sensei

-bien, entones presentante el primer día de la siguiente semana para poder así empezar el trayecto, recuerda que debes venir con tu uniforme limpio y se te dará un chaleco para identificarte ese día, además terminando discutiremos cuantos puntos te puedan dar por esto

-bien, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien

Kamijou agarro la podadora para comenzar de nuevo con su trabajo de quitar la maleza

-¡¿he?! No enciende

Después de unos cuantos intentos la podadora encendió, pero a toda velocidad se dirigió adelante

-¡bugh!

Kamijou quien la sostenía cayo hacia adelante topándose con un charco de lodo, después surgió una heroica historia de cómo es que un estudiante de pelo de punta peleo con una podadora que se salió fuera de control, y fue motivo de burla to ese día

-bien, ese día no sea tan fatídico que hoy

Lo dijo sin saber que le esperaba en el futuro


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1: LA MALA SUERTE ESTA POR EMPEZAR**

La gran metrópoli que era ciudad academia situada en el oeste de Tokio, cuya población era mayoritariamente estudiante, celebraba este día las visitas de personas del exterior, aunque no eran eventos tan grandes como el conocido ichihanaransai celebrado meses atrás y otros eventos similares, aquí tan solo se aceptan un pequeño puñado de personas y son enviados a visitar diferentes puntos de mayor interés, el distrito tres que era la entrada para los turistas y su alojamiento preparaba camiones que para sakura y los demás parecían bastantes raros.

-¡esto sí que es un camión futurista!

Dijo sakura Kinomoto con grandes ojos en forma de estrella contemplando el extraño camión de pasajeros. "willie", así decía en letras pequeñas en la parte de arriba del conductor, el autobús en si no tenía líneas con las que podrías distinguir cuales eran las puertas y ventanas, todo el autobús estaba en el exterior formado por pantallas de LCD unida como una sola, la pantalla gigante cambiaba de imagen promocionando productos en todo el cuerpo del transporte

-¡buenos días!

Dijo la voz de una muy alegre maestra que, en vez de estar vestida con sudadera y pants verdes, llevaba el típico uniforme de anti-skill, Ahio Yomikawa alzo su brazo para llamar la atención de las personas, un total de 50 personas compuesto por adultos y menores dirigieron toda su atención hacia la esbelta profesora

-mi nombre es ahio yomikawa, y hoy seré la encargada de su seguridad en el recorrido, ¡mucho gusto!

Todas las personas la saludaron con una reverencia y después de levantar la cara yomikawa señalo el extraño autobús detrás de ella, y no solamente era un autobús, había otro más a su lado

-para el mejor desempeño de la visita, se ha decidido dividir el grupo en 2, aquellos que buscan escuelas primarias y secundarias, y aquellos que buscan preparatorias y universidades

Como no había ninguna línea divisora para diferenciar la puerta, a todos les sorprendió que la misma pantalla del extraño autobús dibujara una línea y se levantara dejando ver el interior del trasporte

-¡oheeeeee!

Grito sakura impactada

-como verán, estos autobuses eran solo un concepto diseñado a computadora hace algunos años, ciudad academia compro el concepto y ustedes serán los primeros en probar estos autobuses, deben comprender que son apenas unos prototipos por lo cual se les pide que si se encuentran con alguna falla favor de avisarnos y pronto les atenderemos

De pronto los anuncios publicitarios dejaron de aparecer para ser sustituido por un mega mapa de la ciudad a todo color, en los 2 autobuses se mostraban puntos rojos sobre las cuales el autobús pararía en determinados tiempos

-hoy son las 9:00 am, dentro de 15 minutos nos marcharemos, utilicen ese tiempo para ir al baño o hacer alguna otra actividad con sus amigos o familiares, ya que nuestra primera parada será en el distrito 1 de la ciudad donde se administrará su entrada y se les dará un NIP para que los identifiquemos y tengamos su ubicación en cualquier caso de emergencia

Con eso ya terminado, yomikawa dejo en si ser el centro de atención ya que los visitantes empezaron a hablar entre ellos, sakura y su hermano junto con yukito y tomoyo empezaron a hablar entre si, el primero en tomar la palabra fue su hermano mayor

-al parecer no tuvimos problemas en meter a un monstruo como tú en la ciudad

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

Dijo sakura a punto de aplastar el pie de su hermano mayor, sakura Kinomoto en ese momento estaba vestida con el uniforme de su escuela, por alguna razón pensó que al ser una ciudad llena de estudiantes, traer ropa causal llamaría mucha la atención, su hermano pensó lo mismo, pero estaban equivocados, ambos se sentían fuera de lugar entre los visitantes

-eso estuvo cerca, pero fallaste monstruo

-¡onii-chan!

-ok, te dejare con tu amiga, yo y yukito iremos en el otro autobús para ver nuestras opciones

Yukito que en ese momento estaba vestido con una camisa color beige y pantalones cafés, se acercó a sakura y le acaricio la cabeza

-al parecer a las 2:00 hrs tomaremos un descanso para comer e ir al baño, nos vemos en ese momento ya que los 2 grupos se juntarán de nuevo

-¡si! Yukito-san

-además sakura, ¿no te asustaras verdad?

-yo ya no soy ninguna niña, tengo lo suficiente para cuidarme

-eso no lo dudo, igualmente cuento contigo daidouji-san

-si, yo me encargare de cuidar de sakura y no apartar mi vista de ella al igual que la de mi cámara

Tomoyo daidouji estaba vestida con un vestido normal color azul marino, su cintura estaba adornada por un listón rojo que la envolvía y su mano sostenía una cámara portátil que en ese mismo instante estaba grabando, además su hombro cargaba una bolsa de apariencia pesada.

-bien, creo que no tendremos problemas

Dijo touya

-sakura, no quiero escuchar que te has metido en problemas

-¡no lo hare!

-además nunca pensé que este viaje se extendería por 3 días

La visita en la que ellos estaban durarían por al menos 3 días, como eran demasiadas las escuelas que ver, se cree que en 2 días se verán las escuelas de sus opciones, y un día para algún tipo de actividad libre, en la cual podrán explorar a la ciudad por su cuenta, tan solo en áreas delimitadas y seguras.

-bien, compórtate bien

Con eso, su hermano mayor se despidió y entro al autobús extraño con yukito, mientras tanto sakura y tomoyo se dirigieron al otro autobús

-es impresionante que gran parte de la tecnología de la ciudad se encuentre para satisfacernos

Dijo tomoyo grabando a sakura quien se sentaba en un asiento un poco futurista blanco, además dentro del interior había varios asientos del mismo tono de color, todas las personas que se subieron quedaron asombrados ante la gran imponencia que era la tecnología de la ciudad

-sakura ¡me aplastas!

Una voz salió de la pequeña mochila de sakura, kerberos o mejor conocido como kero, salió de la mochila sofocante sin que nadie lo notara, tuvieron suerte de sentarse en la parte de atrás y no en el frente

-¡kero!, mantente quieto, no quiero que armes un escándalo

-si, si ,si, sakura dime ¿Dónde están los dulces?

-¡kero! Tan solo te importan los dulces

-bueno, es una ciudad que está más avanzada, por lo que pensé que los dulces de aquí sabrían mejor que los del exterior

-apenas llegamos y te enfocas en los dulces, primero pasaremos por un distrito para que nos registren

-entonces ¿comeremos dulces cuando pasemos el registro?

-¡KERO!

Sakura se quedó callada ya que grito el nombre de su supuesto guardián de cartas en alto, tuvo suerte de que la mayoría de las personas que las acompañaban se pusieran más atentos en las pantallas que los asientos les tenían preparados

-ahora que lo pienso, tendremos un gran paso hacia adelante

Dijo otra ves tomoyo a sakura

-tomoyo ¿Qué es lo que nos dicen las pantallas?

-pues nos muestra los mapas de cada distrito, sabes que incluso tiene el primer elevador espacial en el mundo, pero que dejo de funcionar ya que el día de la inauguración se activaron todas las alarmas y gran parte quedo destruida y en estos momentos está en mantenimiento desde hace meses

-así que ¿hubo problemas dentro?

-si, tan bien hay otras noticias como…

Después de una pausa deslizo su dedo sobre la pantalla integrada en el asiento y vio la imagen de los que podrían ser grandes contenedores de carga

-hubo una explosión en el distrito 17 hace algunos meses, se dicen que hubo rastros de pelea, también algo sobre que varios edificios fueron dañados en una pelea entre esper, se dice que hubo una científica que experimento con levels 0, y entre otras más, pero al parecer la mayoría son rumores,

Sakura se dio cuenta de que esta ciudad en si era muy peligrosa, aunque no tenía idea hasta que medida pudiera ser, el primer lugar al que visitarían es el distrito 1 de la ciudad, cuya estructura estaba conformada principalmente por administraciones que cuidaban la ciudad, aunque ella le estaba interesando poder visitar el centro recreativo que en su totalidad era el distrito 6, parques, museos, cafeterías, centros de juegos, todo se encontraba en ese resplandeciente distrito destinado a los estudiantes en su recreación, aunque a su hermano le interesaba más el distrito 23, distrito que hasta el momento era el más grande por sus actividades aeronáuticas, quería conocer a los bombarderos que podían volar a más de 7,000 km/HR y los llamados five-over railgun, armas poderosas que podían convertir un tanque en queso derretido en un par de segundos.

-espero y todo salga bien

Dijo mientras apretaba su puño al saber que tan peligrosa era ciudad academia para el mundo exterior, mientras tanto

-¡¿he?!, ¡¿ahora tengo que ir a dar la visita a unos niños de primaria a una secundaria que no conozco?

El chico de cabello de punta pregunto a su pequeña profesora en la entrada de la escuela

-si, al parecer hubo unos cuantos problemas con la administración de ahí, por lo que me pidieron que enviara a alguien mayor

-(de seguro quieren alejarme por mi mala suerte), y bien ¿dónde se encuentra?

-creo que en los límites del distrito 7 y el 1

-¿a que hora?

-creo que en este instante

-¡ Y ¡¿QUIERE QUE VAYA HASTA AHÍ?!

-¡yo no quise! ¡fueron ellos que lo pidieron al último minuto!

-¡demonios! ¡DENTRO DE MUY POCO COMENZARAN LAS VISITAS!

-¡tienes que ir los más rápido que se pueda!

-pero si llego ahí ¡¿Qué hare?

-tan solo tienes que asesorarlos, y ayudarlos en los que más se pueda

-¡ESO NO RESPONDE PARA NADA LA SITUACION!

Kamijou touma tenía su uniforme con la sudadera típica blanca por debajo de su suéter de escuela, en vez del chaleco que le prometieron, optaron por un pequeño brazalete como las del judment, pero de color naranja con la palabra "guía", él no tenía idea de porque lo llamaron tan repentinamente

-si llegas tarde me dicen que bajaran tus puntos

-¡ALGUIEN QUE ME DIJA COMO ESTO PUEDE EMPEORAR!

-SI TE QUEDAS AQUÍ GRITANDO ENTONCES ESTRAS EN RIESGO DE REPROBAR

Grito su maestra demasiada preocupada, además a kamijou se le dificultaría tan rápido llegar a ese lugar bastante alejado para él.

\- ¡tomare un autobús!

Fue a cambiar sus zapatos en el casillero y luego corrió a la puerta tan rápido como pudo, sus compañeros lo vieron extrañados ya que no sabían sobre su situación, pero el otro par de idiotas amigos suyos lo detuvieron

-¡adónde vas kami-yan!

-¡tsuchimikado no te pongas en mi camino, mi vida estudiantil corre peligro si es que no llego lo más rápido a otra secundaria!

-y ¿piensas tomar un autobús?

-¡si oagami!

Tsuchimikado y Pierce se quedaron mirando por un momento y luego dirigieron su mirada de nuevo al chico

-los sentimos kami-yan, pero los autobuses están fuera de servicio ya que al parecer un loco...

-¡FOKOUDAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Kamijou corrió pasando a los 2 sin que oagami terminara de completar su oración, ahora tenía una carrera contra reloj que le permitiría calentar los músculos de las piernas y que al final le diese un calambre, en cuanto a cierta niña en un autobús vio pasar a un chico de pelo de punta correr a toda velocidad

-¿Qué pasa sakura-san?

-tomoyo, creo que esta ciudad saca lo mejor en sus estudiantes, veo que ese chico se esfuerza demasiado, de seguro está entrenando para alguna carrera

-¿será un esper?, lo vi muy energético

Sakura y tomoyo miraban la ventana con gran asombro, por todas partes era muy difícil divisar a un adulto, lo único que veían era varias y varios estudiantes yendo de un lugar a otro, trabajando, divirtiéndose y charlando, varios uniformes coloridos se divisaban por todas partes y a sakura le entusiasmaba la idea de estudiar aquí y conocer nuevas personas

-¡bien! ¡todos pongan atención

Dijo yomikawa poniendo ambas palmas sobre su cintura, en ese momento ya habían salido de las instalaciones del distrito uno, aunque habían dado una vuelta sobre el perímetro del distrito 7 para mostrarles un poco de la ciudad a los visitantes y mostraran interés, aunque a sakura le emocionaba la idea de que el camión no fuera conducido por algún tipo de asistente robótico y que su guía también lo fuera, eso lo pondría bastante nerviosa.

-en sus cuellos se les dio una identificación electrónica con la cual pueden registrar las escuelas que quieran ver, también tienen dinero electrónico con lo cual pueden comprar, tiene sus datos personales y cuenta con un sistema GPS en caso de que se pierdan.

En los cuellos de cada visitante se encontraba un pequeño objeto, parecía un celular ya que tenía una pequeña pantalla, al parecer ciudad academia estaba dando buenas impresiones para así atraer a mas estudiantes a la ciudad, en el cuello sakura se encontraba ese aparato de un color rosa elegido a su gusto que compartía espacio con su llave que le daba poderes especiales

-bien, ¡es hora de explicar que es esta ciudad!

Sakura y tomoyo escucharon detenidamente las palabras de la supuesta maestra

-como sabrán ciudad academia se encuentra al este de Tokio, su población está compuesta por 80% de estudiantes y tan solo cerca del 20% son adultos, además cuenta con muchas escuelas a lo que le debe su nombre, esta es la información base de todo

Tomoyo y sakura por la ventana vieron un gran edificio sin ventanas, les sorprendió eso ya que se veía bastante extraño

-como verán, el edificio que se encuentra al lado, es el famoso edificio sin ventanas, también conocido como la "fortaleza calcular", un edificio capaz de resistir la explosión nuclear directa y es el hogar de nuestro director, el y sus actividades ha logrado el florecimiento de nuestras tecnologías y de los esper

Yomikawa cogió en sus manos una tableta grande, después de que su mirada y dedos pasaran por varias informaciones, pudo encontrar un buen video

-dentro de esta ciudad se crean esper, conocidos también como "usuarios de habilidades", piensen como esto en poderes psíquicos, estos estudiantes emiten "AIM". energía que inconscientemente sale de ellos.

-¡no la entiendo muy bien!

Dijo tomoyo levantando la mano

-ciertamente será muy difícil explicar esa parte, (como me hubiera gustado que accelerator me acompañará para ponerlo de ejemplo) ya que esto se relaciona mucho con la física cuántica y la realidad personal

Esa mañana yomikawa trato de sacar a cierto gorrón del sofá para que hiciera una actividad provechosa en su tiempo, lástima que el rotundamente se negó, ya que decía que no podía quitar sus ojos de cierta niña problemática, temía que si no estaba con ella probablemente se perdería como otras veces.

-(con que esa es la relación padre e hija de estos tiempos, creo que accelerator es muy sobreprotector) en unos momentos llegaremos, tengan en cuenta que lo primero de lo que se les hablara serán todo lo relacionado a la escuela, los esper se dará una explicación al ultimo

Con esto el autobús se paró en un estacionamiento, después los niños y adultos bajaron con cuidado, la escuela en si era una muy grande para ser de primaria, tenía todo tipo de áreas recreativas que despertó el interés de sakura

-(hubiera sido bueno de que estudiáramos aquí, yo y mis amigas)

Pensó sakura teniendo una pequeña fantasía de eso, yamasaki diría un montón de mentiras todo el tiempo en el salón, mientras que ella y tomoyo ven cómo es que yamasaki es arrastrado por chiharu para callarlo

- _si,si,si,si. Como tú digas_

 _-sabias también que los elefantes tienen grandes orejas que utilizan como abanicos en épocas de calor_

También se imaginaba a si misma comer en el extenso patio con sus compañeras en compañía de su amado

-¡ _sakura! ¿Hoy me hiciste un almuerzo?_

- _si, lo hice especialmente en ti_

en esa pequeña fantasía se ruborizo, se puso rojo como un tomate y tapo su cara con ambas manos, a esto tomoyo tan solo puso su mano en su mejilla y dijo

-sakura es tan linda

Mientras ellas hablaban cierto chico a menos de 2km de distancia se tropezó mientras bajaba por las escaleras, rodo y se estampo con un árbol cercano, se paró, pero ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para seguir corriendo, se rindió y se fue a sentar en una banca cercana para que su depredador se acercara

-¡detente ahí idiota!

-cómo puedes ver ya estoy detenido biribiri

\- ¡recuerda que mi nombre es misaka mikoto!

Una chica de cabello castaño y con el uniforme de la prestigiosa tokidawai, se paró frente a él y le dio un ataque simultaneo de relámpagos desde su flequillo, algo que el inmaduro kamijou touma anulo levantando perezosamente su mano derecha al ataque de más de un millón de volteos como si fuera una mosca

-misaka-san, creo que tu ataque el día de hoy fue bastante débil

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber la intensidad de mis ataques?

-por tu humor

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-bueno, cuando estas de muy buen humor generalmente corres más distancias y atacas con más relámpagos, cuando estas desanimada tiendes a atacar con más potencia para así nivelar tu estado de ánimo, y cuando estas de muy mal humor tiendes a atacar incluso con tu railgun

\- ¿y cómo me siento hoy?

Estas entre feliz y desanimada

-tch

Misaka mikoto como había corrido una gran distancia para atacar a el idiota, se sentó por lo cansada que estaba, hace unos momentos mientras kamijou corría para llegar a la otra escuela donde tenía que ir se encontró por casualidad con mikoto en el camino, al evadir las preguntas comenzó una persecución que duro un poco más de 5 minutos

-es extraño

Le dijo kamijou a misaka, No lo decía por el estado de animo de la chica, tampoco lo decía por la repentina llamada en la cual debería asistir a esa otra escuela, aunque también tenía duda de ello, también se enfocó en un gran globo flotante que siempre daba las noticias y la temperatura de la ciudad, prestándole atención a la siguiente noticia

¡muere un gran físico! ¡el disco de John searl nunca verá la luz!

¿Quién era John searl?. Para algunas personas sería un nombre completamente extraño, para otras seria el nombre de un científico que le temía mucho a la oscuridad del mundo, sus grandes aportaciones hubieran sido de gran impacto a la humanidad si no fuera por lo podrido del mundo, claro está que ciudad academia tal vez haya descubierto su invento más grande

-pensé que eso era un mito

Le dijo mikoto a kamijou

-Piensa en un platillo volador, las personas tienden a pensar en un gran disco que en su interior se ocultan seres de otros mundos que intentan robar vacas en los estados unidos y secuestrar personas por todo el globo terráqueo, (kazuma kamachi xd) pero hay algo más que eso, sus naves tienden a liberarse de las ataduras de la gravedad de la tierra y volar por los cielos donde los jóvenes tratan de capturarlos con videos de sus celulares.

-misaka-san no entiendo lo que dices, pero sería muy interesante ver eso en ciudad academia

-¿no sabes lo que es eso?

-no

-el disco de searl, es como algún tipo de dispositivo electromagnético que da vueltas creando su propia energía casi interminable, con capacidad de anti gravedad, hay varias tecnologías como estas, pero ninguna llega tanto a la perfección como lo hizo John searl, pero le temía demasiado al lado oscuro de las cosas, así que sus trabajos los enterró bajo la luz pública, pero donde no lo alcanzara la oscuridad putrefacta del mundo

-muy bien, kamijou-san no le importa mucho ese tipo de temas, pero siento algo más, la muerte de ese sujeto parece sospechosa

Por esa razón le parecía sospechosa, un buen hombre anciano había sido asesinado de la manera más antinatural, ¿desde cuando alguien muere por que un tubo atravesó su brazo?, tal vez la pérdida de sangre causo la muerte del sujeto, si el tubo estuviera oxidado una fuerte infección podría matarlo, o ¿acaso el tubo corto la arteria radial o cubital del brazo causándole una muerte tan agonizante?, eran varias las hipótesis que se estaban creando gracias a la falta de información del tema. Los noticieros tan solo se limitaron a decir que había muerto por que un tubo había atravesado su brazo derecho, no dieron detalles en qué lugar, hora, antecedentes y más. Kamijou pensó que una noticia tan incompleta como esa no debería ser puesta al público por que causaría una conmoción en las redes sociales y sitios de blogs donde se inventan todo tipo de historias extrañas

-¡ahhhhh!

Kamijou suspiro, la menor de sus preocupaciones era esa, su mayor preocupación era llegar a la escuela que estaba a menos de 2 km desde su punto, y la segunda preocupación era que darle de comer a index ese día, no quería terminar en un charco de sangre saliendo de su cabeza en su habitación

-¡nooooooo! Kamijou-san tuvo un mal día como para encontrarme contigo

-¡¿Por qué hasta ahora te quejas idiota?!

-bueno, necesito llegar a otra escuela secundaria, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde. me pregunto ¿Por qué diablos yo?

-ver esa expresión en tu cara da cierta credibilidad a lo que dices

-además misaka-san, ¿porque estas entre feliz y desanimada?

-bueno, estoy algo desanimada porque mis amigas tienen cosas que hacer, así que como soy la única que no tiene deberes, me siento un poco desanimada al no estar con alguien

-y la segunda

-me siento feliz de que…. (¿Por qué me siento feliz de estar con este idiota?)

-misaka-san ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-na.. nada i… idiota

Kamijou no sabía por qué misaka estaba enojada, por lo que se paró del asiento y le dijo a ella

-bueno misaka-san, tengo que irme adiós

-oye, espera…..

Misaka mikoto estaba pensando porque se sentía feliz al estar con ese idiota, así que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de el

-(no es como si me importara, además ¿Qué tiene el de bueno?, tan solo es alguien inmaduro que siempre sale corriendo a no sé dónde rescatando a cualquier chica en el camino, y más con chicas de grandes pechos)

Misaka se miró a sí misma, luego puso ambas palmas en su pecho

-(¿a él le gustaría que tuviera más tamaño?)….. (NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. DEBO DE PENSAR EN OTRA COSA, además ¡¿Por qué mi corazón se siente muy acelerado cuando pienso en el?)

Una mano se extendió detrás suyo tocando los suaves pechos de la chica por encima de suéter de escuela, la nueva depredadora era una chica un año menor que misaka, tenía 2 coletas además de traer el mismo uniforme, esta chica era mucho más plana y llevaba un brazalete del judment

-¡ONEEEEEEEE-SAMAAAAAA!

Mikoto casi pierde el equilibrio por ese peso innecesario sobre su espalda

-¡kuroko!

-onee-sama, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno estaba de paseo

Dijo un poco sonrojada

-onee-sama, ¿no me diga que se está sonrojando por mí?

-¡no es por ti!

-entonces….. ¡¿se encontró con aquel simio asqueroso?!

-¿he?, no es eso, tan solo estaba de paseo y me encontré con unos lindos gatitos, me parecieron lindos y…

-¡no perdonare a ese simio! ¡¿a dónde fue?!

-kuroko, ya te dije que…

-se fue por allá

Shirai kuroko se desvaneció en el aire y reapareció a un poco más de 80 metros, luego desapareció y ahora se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio

-mi amor a onee-sama es demasiado fuerte, por lo que no dejare que un simio me la arrebate, ¡prepárate simio!, ¡por que yo! ¡Shirai kuroko el día de hoy tomare la iniciativa de atacarte primero!

Mientras tanto, kamijou touma sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la entrada de la dichosa escuela

-¡ugh! Siento que algo malo va a pasarme

Sakura Kinomoto y su amiga tomoyo daidouji se habían dirigido a la parte de canchas de la escuela, la gran cancha que se dividía por deportes media unos extraordinarios 400 metros de ancho y otros 300 metros de largo, suficiente como para que todos en la escuela jugaran en ella

-¡oooh! Es increíble, no me gusta el hecho de cambiarme de escuela, pero si me gustara este sería donde quiero estar

-sakura-chan, te ves tan linda mientras estas demasiada feliz

-tomoyo ¿te imaginas cuanto aquí nos hubiéremos divertido?

-si, me cuesta un poco, pero sería grandioso, además todo lugar brilla con tu presencia sakura-chan

-…. Tomoyo-chan

Tomoyo grababa a sakura con una cámara portátil mientras ella iba a otros lugares, ya habían ido a otros sitios comunes de la escuela, pero lo que más le gusto es que esta escuela tenía un pequeño acuario donde los alumnos estudiaban las diferentes formas de vida en el mar y aguas dulces, igual podías pedir prestado un pez para cuidarlo como mascota y luego devolverlo

-mira sakura-chan, por aquí está el comedor

El comedor era muy espacioso, todo estaba en orden y limpio

-sakura tiende a comer afuera, por lo que creo que el comedor no es de tu agrado ¿cierto sakura?

-¡kero! ¡entra a la mochila o sino alguien te podrá ver!

-pero sakura, no hay nadie en los alrededores, además ¿Dónde están tus guías?

-el recorrido ya había terminado, por lo que nos dejaron explorar por nuestra cuenta

-soy yo o no tomaron en cuenta de que alguien se perdería

-bueno, sakura y yo hemos trazado en nuestras mentes una ruta

Le dijo tomoyo a kerberos que volaba en el aire como si nada, al salir del gran comedor pudieron ver grandes salones, en uno de ellos se encontraba algo de mucho interés

-mira tomoyo, el salón de música

En salón media casi el triple que uno normal, para que toda una clase pudiera caber dentro con todos los instrumentos, en medio estaba un gran piano negro bastante brilloso

-sería muy buena idea verte cantar aquí

-sakura-chan, creo que sería una muy buena idea, además este salón tiene más espacio por lo que creo que hará un buen eco

-bien…. Sabes tocar el piano

-no del todo

-yo tampoco

-no te preocupes sakura, tomoyo

Kero se puso sobre el teclado con diferentes notas

-yo soy un as en esto

-será mejor que te quedes viendo como canta tomoyo

Mientras ellas hablaban, kamijou touma se había perdido dentro de las inmediaciones del lugar, ya estaba aquí, pero el estudiante de secundaria de esta institución al ver a un sempai mal aliente por su exceso de sudor le dijeron que se diera un baño en las duchas que estaban no muy lejos, esto le molesto a kamijou ya que no tenía ropa que ponerse y le hicieron correr una gran cantidad, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo habían llamado, el tiempo que se hizo en recorrer todo ese tramo fue de tan solo 40 min, el recorrido ya se había terminado y los visitantes se les dio el permiso de recorrer por su cuenta la escuela para que la actividad sea menos aburrida por que los mantienen en un solo lugar

-¡woooo! Quien quiera que cante así, tiene una voz demasiado dulce y tranquilizadora como arisa

Mientras kamijou buscaba los baños que de alguna manera no quería entrar, escucho la voz dulce de una niña cantando, ese hermoso canto lo hizo relejarse, algo asi como un efecto de las canciones de arisa meigo que una vez había conocido, lo hizo olvidarse un poco de la molestia que presentaba y fue a investigar por curiosidad quien la cantaba y por si acaso grabarla con su teléfono como un recuerdo de esa hermosa melodía, se asomó en un salón demasiado espacioso destinado a la música, pudo ver claramente a 2 personas presentes ahí, 2 hermosas niñas de una edad de entre 11 y 12 años, una escuchaba con tanta atención como él lo estaba haciendo, y otra que entonaba esa hermosa melodía

-¡wooo!

Dijo en voz baja sin interrumpir a la niña, sakura quien escuchaba atentamente no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico que apenas acababa de entrar, kamijou saco su celular y empezó a grabar esa magnífica melodía en forma de video

-… ¿?

Tomoyo quien estaba cantando se dio cuenta del chico que la estaba grabando y se congelo en su lugar

-…sakura-chan

Tomoyo le hablo a Sakura para que voltee y diviso a kamijou quien tenía la cámara de su celular grabando

-….. ¿Qué diablos?

Kamijou no estaba atónito porque sakura y tomoyo lo habían atrapado grabándolas, aunque a tomoyo no le incomodaba que la grabaran, prefería que ella misma grabara lo que estaba haciendo, pero todos se quedaron atónitos por una razón

-…..

El pequeño kerberos estaba volando alrededor de ellas en un círculo, cuando kamijou empezó a grabar la silueta del pequeño animal paso enfrente de la cámara, una mala decisión es que kerberos se quedó congelado en el mismo punto tras ser capturado en un video

-… ja,ja,ja hola

Dijo kerberos con tanta inseguridad. La pregunta es ¿Qué harán sakura y tomoyo una vez descubiertos?


End file.
